


i tell myself that i'll be strong

by wonwoozi



Series: i should probably go [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Sylph/Elf!Mark, werewolf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: “What’s on your mind?” He asks, still attempting to regain his breath. Jackson shuts his eyes and rests his forehead against Mark’s, pulling his sticky hand out of the older boy's pants.“Nothing.” He sighs, as though suddenly overcome by fatigue. Mark frowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ??? :^0 idk man

Mark groans headily as Jackson pushes him up against the wall, lips pressed to the strong line of his neck, nipping, biting, sucking. His fingers writhe in a bed of Jackson’s hair and he feels himself grow dizzy as Jackson slips his warm hands under his shirt, fingertips tickling up and down his sides with a butterfly soft touch.

He parts his lips, ready to say something, when Jackson captures them between his own and slides his tongue into Mark’s mouth, their noses cosied together, apartment filled with heavy breathing and low whining. Mark bucks his hips upwards and Jackson bites down on his lip at the drag, their hardening erections brushing through the thin layers of denim and cotton.

“Jackson,” Mark pants as Jackson rolls his crotch forwards, grinding against Mark with such fervour that Mark almost comes then and there. He loves it when Jackson gets a little animalistic, showcasing his wolf side as he brings Mark orgasm after orgasm. He’s sure his father would disapprove if he could see them; it goes against Elven values to fall prey to lust and polyamory, but Mark would do anything for Jackson’s lips on his dick.

They’re frotting and grinding, groaning into the caverns of each other’s mouths, until Jackson reaches a shuddering stop, letting his head fall to Mark’s shoulder as he comes in his pants. Mark’s still whining at the lack of friction when Jackson shoves a hand down his jeans to jerk him off without even undressing him. It’s pretty hot.

He’d told himself to wait until Jackson and Bambam’s party before giving into Jackson’s touch again, but here he is, only the night before, desperate for anything Jackson can give him.

He comes in Jackson’s hand moments later and the two of them are left with hazy, lidded eyes, gazes fixated on one another in a way that makes Mark’s heart lurch and his mind feel numb. It’s then that he realises how quiet Jackson’s been the whole time, how he’s usually a lot louder when Mark tugs on his hair or bites at his lip.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, still attempting to regain his breath. Jackson shuts his eyes and rests his forehead against Mark’s, pulling his sticky hand out of the older boy's pants.

“Nothing.” He sighs, as though suddenly overcome by fatigue. Mark frowns.

“Jackson, talk to me. Please?”

Jackson’s eyes flutter open and they look so warm and innocent to Mark, so undeserving of all the pain Jackson’s been and going to be put through in his lifetime.

“It’s the medication,” He says, voice gruff. He clears his throat before continuing. “It’s—the doctor says it’s becoming less effective.”

Mark takes it in; how ashamed Jackson looks, how embarrassed his voice is, how solemn the situation is.

“I take it that’s...bad.” He replies cautiously, not wanting to let the fear gnawing away at his gut slip into his voice, not wanting to worry Jackson even more.

Jackson nods.

“She says there’s not much I can do about it if I’ve developed an immunity. It’s so fuckin’ rare, there’s no treatment for it yet.”

 

Mark can hear the fear he feels mirrored in Jackson’s face and it breaks his heart that this problem is so huge, so out of his control, that there’s little he can actually do to help. So he takes Jackson’s hands in his and gives them a squeeze, holds them up to his mouth to press kisses to each and every knuckle, the lingering taste of himself easy to ignore.

“What does that mean for you?” He asks quietly, and Jackson tilts his head on a sigh.

“That every time there’s a full moon, I’ve gotta lock myself away so I don’t hurt someone, or turn them. It’s like one of those cliché werewolf novels people used to write back in the day.” The sadness in his eyes is deep enough to drown in and Mark wishes he could take this problem away. He wishes he could give up his own pseudo-immortality, his own self healing capabilities, if it meant giving them away to Jackson. It’s not like Mark deserves them.  

“Anyway, I’m investing in a safe room,” Jackson continues, sniffing a bit as he breaks into a smile. “Just sucks cause all the best parties happen on full moons.”

His laugh is filled with aching and remorse; almost like he’s sorry for who he is. Mark can’t take it anymore and so he reaches a hand out to cup Jackson’s cheek, his fingertips caressing the skin with the airy gentleness that’s so typical of his mother. Jackson shuts his eyes and leans into the touch, curving his head as his lip wobbles almost imperceptibly.

“I’m here for you, you know? No matter what. And I don’t believe you’d hurt anyone, you know what the stats are like. Only, like, 20% of non-medicated werewolves even give into those urges. You are not a monster, Jackson.”  

Jackson looks at him with all the love and fear in the world in his eyes as he breaths out a broken prayer, lips sweeping against Mark’s thumb.

“I hope you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 the angst :-(( i've planned out the next two or so updates for this series, and unfortunately y'all are gonna have to put up w/ some more angst :c sorry! anyway i hope this wasn't too cringey or anything??? thank u sm for reading, and everyone who supports my fics :'''^) i've been struggling a lot w/ school and work atm so it rly means a lot! <3
> 
> ok now to go write my essay :((( save me
> 
> twitter - @trash4jjp  
> ask.fm - @w0nwoozi


End file.
